


Lost and Found

by Yvhvhvtke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Lost Love, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvhvhvtke/pseuds/Yvhvhvtke
Summary: When Dean and Cas were young they were joined at the hip. You'd never see one without the other. That all changed the day the Winchesters moved away when they were 15, but their feelings for each other never changed. Twenty years later, in a smoky bar, blue eyes meet green. Could it be?Note: Mention of a past underage sexy time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you charmin365 for looking this over before I posted it :)
> 
> I hate fucking Gremlins. They gave me nightmares as a kid.

Cas sat at the bar nursing a cold one. Today had been rough and all he wanted was to drink enough to forget how his boss, Zachariah Adler, had basically reamed him in front of the entire office. Cas put the bottle to his lips and spilled his beer on his suit when someone knocked into him.

“Watch what you’re doing, jackass.” He growled.

Dean looked at the guy on the stool next to him. “Uh. Sorry about that. Let me buy you another one.”

Cas dabbed at the spill then looked over at Dean. Dean gasped and stared for a moment, blood rushed to his face when he realized what he was doing.

“Sorry. You look like someone I know...or well, used to.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Smooth pickup line.”

“It’s just...your eyes. Fuck.” Dean ran his fingers through his spiky hair. “Sorry. Uh. Here’s your beer.” He said as he placed the beer in front of Cas then went back to his group.

Cas watched Dean go. There was something...familiar about him. Cas shook off the feeling and picked up his fresh beer.

————

As Cas slept that night he dreamt about green eyes and freckles. The face he saw was not the stranger in the bar, but a face he’d longed to see for almost 20 years. Dean Winchester. 

Dean was his best friend when they were young. They did everything together until the worst day of Cas’ life. The day the Winchesters loaded the last box in the moving truck and he had to watch his best friend disappear from his life forever. He could still see Dean’s tear streaked face looking out the back window of his dad’s Impala.

They’d promised they keep in touch. They promised they’d stay friends. They promised they find each other again. All of those promises were made in clumsy first kisses and Dean’s hand around both of their dicks stroking them to completion.

Cas hadn’t kissed anyone since. Cas hadn’t let anyone else touch him like Dean had.

Cas woke up with a start, tears flowing down his cheeks. He curled himself into a ball and cried for his lost love.

————

Dean tried to work, but all thoughts kept coming back to the stranger in the bar. He shouldn’t have run like a little bitch. He should have sat down and talked to the guy. Introduced himself and found out the guy’s name. He knew it couldn’t be Cas. There was no way something that good would ever happen to Dean Winchester.

Dean sighed and slumped over the engine of the car he was working on. Some days he’d think about Cas and ask himself if any of it was even real. Cas felt like a story he’d read in some book or some movie he watched ages ago and confused it with reality. Like when Cas’ brother made him watch Gremlins and Cas swore for a year that there were Gremlins hiding in the house.

Dean chuckled at that memory. Cas had heard something make a noise in the hall and freaked out. He called Dean over the walkie and was practically in tears. Dean snuck out of his house and climbed up to Cas’ window and into his room. He’d held Cas all night. Dean never wanted that night to end.

Dean glanced at the clock. Maybe he’d get lucky and the blue eyed stranger would be at the bar again tonight.

————

Cas sat on his couch in his pajamas. He was not going to _that_ bar again. 

————

Two weeks passed and Castiel found him in a really shitty mood. Adler had  once again belittled him in front of his coworkers. It didn’t matter that his coworkers knew he wasn’t responsible for the fuck up and that they showed sympathy after it was all said and done. Cas was done with being someone’s punching bag.

The past two weeks had been rough to be honest with you. He kept having dreams about Dean. He hadn’t had so many dreams about him in years and it was starting to wear on him. More often than not he’d wake up crying. Most of the time they were tears of sadness. One night, last night, they were tears of fear. He dreamt about those horrible little fucking Gremlins and he wanted to fly to Gabe’s, just to kick his ass.

Cas needed a beer. Hell, he needed a stiff one. He’d talked himself out of going back to the Roadhouse and tried for a different bar, but the music was too loud and the lights made his head hurt. After an hour or two he found himself standing inside the smoke filled bar once again. He looked at the stool he’d sat on two weeks ago and thought about that green eyed stranger.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed. That had to be why he was having all of these dreams again. Cas turned for the door, pushing it open.

“Awww. Come on Sammy. Stop being such a little bitch.”

Dean? Cas swallowed hard. It’s not possible. How many people call someone ‘Sammy’ and ‘bitch’? Too many. That’s how many.

“Jerk!”

Cas’ breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped. Sam?

Cas turned around and let his eyes roam the smoky room. There he was. The green eyed stranger. Cas took a deep breath and walked over to the group. 

Dean looked at Cas in shock. “Hey, man. Sorry again about spilling that beer on you.” Dean squirmed under Cas’ intense stare.

“Dean?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Dean Winchester?”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Yeah. Do we know each other?”

Cas covered his mouth as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“You ok?”

Cas wiped the tear away. “Yeah. Yes. I just… Of course you don’t remember me. Sorry. I just… I could have used you last night.” 

Dean’s brows shot to his forehead and a few of his friends snickered or made some comment.

Cas’ eyes widened when he realized how that sounded. He held his hands up as he took a step back. “Not for that.” Oh god I wish you’d give me that. “I, uh, um, Gremlins.” Cas said with a shudder. “I’ll just go now.” He said as he turned for the door.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm. “Cas?”

“Oh shit.” Said someone, Cas assumed was Sam.

Cas whimpered and nodded. Dean remember him. Dean hadn’t forgotten him. Cas gasped as Dean pulled him to him, pressing their bodies together then Dean’s lips were on his. Cas allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, just like he had 20 years ago. Only this time it wasn’t a kiss goodbye. It was a kiss hello.

When Dean broke off the kiss they were both panting. Cas curled himself against Dean’s strong chest. He clutched the fabric of his flannel tightly, afraid this was just another dream and he’d wake up and Dean would be gone and the green eyed stranger would actually be a stranger.

A warm hand held Cas’ back, helping to keep them close and Cas wanted to memorize what this moment felt like so he’d never forget it. Just like he never forgot the feeling of his first kiss.

“Cas… How are you… How is this even real?”

Cas laughed softly. “I dunno. I’m afraid it’s not and I’ll wake up.”

“Please tell me you’re single.”

“Only if you tell me the same.”

Dean wrapped both arms around Cas as he pressed his lip into his hair. “Good.” He mumbled into the tufts. “I wanna get to know you again. I want us to date like we shoulda back then.”

Cas snuggled closer. “I’d like that, too. Could you stay the night?”

Dean swallowed hard. “Uh. You sure.”

“Gremlins.” Cas deadpanned.

Dean chuckled as he squeezed Cas tight. “Yeah. I’ll protect you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes home with Cas 😉

Cas sat in the passenger's seat of Dean’s Impala with his hand in Dean’s. Cas’ heart swelled every time Dean gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 20 years may have passed, but it didn’t feel like it. It felt like Dean had never left and they were never separated. 

Dean pulled the Impala into Cas’ driveway and looked at the house. He snorted when he noticed the bee decor in the garden.

“What?”

“Just admiring your bees. You ever get that hive you wanted?”

“I have a small hive in the backyard.” Cas said as he followed Dean’s lead and got out of the car. He unlocked the door, let Dean in, then closed it and locked it behind them. He flipped on some lights so Dean could see where he was going. Cas glanced around to make sure he hadn’t left any trash or anything laying around and was glad he didn’t find any.

Dean strolled around the living room inspecting photos and items on shelves. Cas watched as he did and was suddenly made very aware of just how much of his decor were items made, found, or photographed while they were friends.

Dean picked up a photo and glanced at Cas. “You didn’t forget me.”

Cas shook his head. “How could I?”

“I just… I assumed when I never heard anything back that you hadn’t felt the same way. That you’d moved on.”

Cas walked over to Dean, threading their fingers together. “You were my first and only love, Dean. I’d never forget you or try to replace you.”

Dean looked down at their hands. “I tried to, move on that is. I’d always find myself drawn to someone that reminded me of you, but wasn’t you. Their eyes weren’t blue enough. Their hair was the wrong color or not wild enough. They didn’t tilt their head when they were confused. Their lips didn’t feel chapped against mine. They’d all say the same thing. They’d tell me when I got over my ex to give them a call. They didn’t know there was no getting over you.”

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean softly. “I never tried to look for you in other people. Until I moved I saw you everywhere I looked. The dent in my mom’s car. The handprints in the walkway. The clubhouse in the woods. My bedroom. My bed. It was...hard. My therapist said it was like I was mourning a death.”

“Therapist? Fuck, Cas. Why didn’t you ever write me back?”

“I never got your letters. My parents kept them from me thinking it would help my depression if I didn’t have reminders of you.” Cas huffed a laugh. “As if almost every square inch of that town wasn’t a fucking reminder.”

Dean pulled Cas against him, kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry you never got them.”

“I found them five years ago and I blew up. I packed everything I owned and moved here and haven’t spoken to them since.”

“Damn.”

Cas pulled back a little and looked up at Dean. “Did you mean everything you said? Did you really love me? Would you have really asked me to prom and flown me out to be with you? Would you have really moved with me when I went to college?”

Dean smiled softly. “I meant every fucking word, Cas. Still do.”

Cas gasped. He knew he still loved Dean, but Dean still loved him? Cas chewed on his lip and Dean ran his thumb over it, pulling it from his teeth. Cas sucked Dean’s thumb into his mouth as he looked up at him through his lashes.

“Oh, fuck, Cas. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Cas swirled his tongue around Dean’s thumb then pulled back. “I have a general idea and I’m really hoping it working.”

“We shouldn’t tonight, Cas. We don’t know each other.”

“Yes we do. We spent every waking hour together for ten years, Dean. I don’t know anyone better than I know you.”

Dean sighed. “But that was 20 years ago. A lots changed since then.”

Cas hugged himself and looked down at the ground. “I…” Cas shook his head. He couldn’t say that and make Dean feel guilty. He couldn’t tell him he’d  _ waited _ for  _ him _ . Cas sighed and wiped his eyes. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

Dean lifted Cas’ head and looked him in the eye. “No. Please don’t say that. Please. I’ve dreamt of this day since I watched you fade into the distance. I’ve waited for you, Cas.”

“You waited for me how?”

Dean gave Cas a lopsided smile. “I’ve never had sex, Cas. After spending that last night with you...I just couldn’t see myself with anyone else.”

Cas smiled brightly. “Me either.” He ran his hand over Dean’s chest. “Please, Dean. I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

Dean kissed Cas softly. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

Cas took Dean’s hand in his and lead him to the bedroom.

“Hey. That’s my hat.”

Cas shook his head as he pushed Dean toward the bed. “My hat.”

“Ok. That was my hat.”

“That would be correct.” Cas said as he rid Dean of his flannel.

Dean pulled Cas’ shirt off. “I thought I left it in the clubhouse after we… I went back to look for it but didn’t find it.”

Cas removed Dean’s shirt and ran his hand over his chest. “That’s because I took it off you and put it on me when it kept hitting me while we kissed. I wore it home that night.”

Dean undid Cas’ pants and pushed them down. “Thief.”

Cas did the same and cocked his eyebrow when he found Dean was going commando. “You always said I looked good in it.” Cas said as he took in all of Dean.

Dean did the same after he’d gotten rid of Cas’ boxers. “Fuck. You’re even more beautiful than I remember.”

Cas blushed and ran his hand from Dean’s chest to his thick cock. “So are you.” He said as he ran his fingers up and down the length. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dreamt about you inside me. I’d imagine my dildo was you.” Cas moved so he was on the bed and started lazily stroking his cock.

Dean knees felt weak and he swallowed hard. “Lube?” Cas pointed at the nightstand. Dean opened the drawer and pulled out the large bottle that was much closer to empty than full. He then picked up to dildo and held it to himself. “It’s a little smaller than me and not as long, but it’s not too far off.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “The last time I saw you we were 15.”

“True.” Dean said as he tossed it back in the drawer then held up the bottle and shook it. “Been doing a lot of thinking about me, huh.”

“As a matter of fact I have. Now get up here and make me forget my own name.”

“Fuck.” Dean said as he got on the bed and set the lube down. He moved so he was kneeling between Cas’ bent legs and ran his hand from Cas’ knee to his hip. Dean’s hand continued it’s soft caress over Cas’ stomach and chest as he leaned over him. Cas shivered from the touch and lifted his head as he grabbed the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him forward and smashing their lips together. Lips parted and tongues tangled as hands explored each other’s bodies. 

Dean pulled away gasping for air, smirking when he saw Cas was doing the same. Dean pulled back some and smacked Cas’ hip. “Roll over.” Cas did as told getting on his hands and knees. He groaned when Dean pushed the first slick finger into him. Dean planted kisses  all over Cas’ back as he worked up to two fingers and then to three. He curled his fingers, hitting Cas’ sweet spot and smirked into the kiss on his spine when Cas tensed and cried out.

Dean slowly pulled his fingers from Cas. He put extra lube on his hand and stroked his cock, making sure it was extra slick. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas. Dean kissed the dip in Cas’ spine. “Roll back over, Angel. I want to see you while we make love.”

Cas roll over and smiled softly at Dean. “So I’m still your Angel?”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “As long as you’re name is Castiel you’ll still be my Angel.”

Cas blushed, then moaned when Dean slowly started pushing into him. Cas’ hand gripped Dean’s upper arm tightly as pleasure and pain shot through his body. Visually Dean hadn’t looked  _ that _ much bigger than his dildo, but holy fuck did he feel like he was twice as big. By the time Dean was fully seated they were both panting.

Dean rest his forehead on Cas’ chest and Cas’ fingers found their way into his hair. “This is so much better than that dildo.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah. My flesh lights never felt this fucking good.”

Cas smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head as his nails scratched at his scalp. “I’m ready when you are.”

Dean nodded against Cas’ chest and slowly started moving his hips. Both men moaned at the sensation. Dean lifted his head, his eyes locked onto Cas’ as his hips found a good rhythm. Cas looked amazing. Dean hadn’t thought the man could get any sexier, but he was wrong. Cas’ bed head was now at the fuck me hair state. His pupils were so blown that Dean could barely see any blue. His lips were red and kiss swollen and his face was flush. Dean felt his heart swell knowing he was the one that made Cas look like that. He was the  _ only _ one.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and groaned when Dean was able to go even deeper. His hips rocked to meet Dean’s thrusts as he dug his nails into Dean’s back, scratching it. “Dean...oh, Dean...close.”

Dean shifted hitting Cas’ spot. “Me too, Angel.” Cas cried out as his back arched. Dean slipped a hand between them and started stroking Cas. He hit Cas’ spot again.

“Dean!” Cas cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, spilling onto his stomach and Dean’s hand.

“Castiel!” Dean groaned when Cas’ muscles tightened and he shot his load into the other man, filling him. Dean collapsed on top on Cas panting. Cas’ fingers once again found Dean’s hair as he tried to control his breathing.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asked as he shifted his head to look up at Cas.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Angel.”


End file.
